


Flowers are Too Much of A Hassle (but if you liked it, okay then)

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, dorky Rin flailing about his crush, everyone is in the same swimming team except makoto because he loves flowers better, flowershop!AU, haru still loves water, makoto is obsessed with flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a small, cozy-looking flower shop that Rin always passes on his way to school. The only thing Rin knows about the shop is that the owner is a beautiful young woman called Amakata-san, that it has four part-timers who changes shift at noon, and that the yellow acacia tree in front of the shop window is gorgeous. </p><p>Also, that one of the part-timers reminds him of a killer whale, for some reason. </p><p>(or, Mikoshiba sends Gou flowers from the shop Makoto part times in, and Rin learns and falls in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers are Too Much of A Hassle (but if you liked it, okay then)

**Author's Note:**

> Some days ago I saw a flower shop AU art, and this idea keeps nagging me, so here it goes. It doesn’t turn out exactly like I wanted it to be, and apparently it decided to explode into more than 5000 words, I’m really sorry. I’d be glad if you’d read it anyway.
> 
> I’m not a flower-expert either, so the language of flowers are mostly from [here](http://www.languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm) and wikipedia’s help. If something bothers you, do point them out!

There’s a small, cozy-looking flower shop that Rin always passes on his way to school. The only thing Rin knows about the shop is that the owner is a beautiful young woman called Amakata-san, that it has four part-timers who changes shift at noon, and that the yellow acacia tree in front of the shop window is gorgeous. 

Also, that one of the part-timers reminds him of a killer whale, for some reason. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

It’s Gou who started the thing. 

“Oniichan,” she tells him in the morning of December 22nd. “Drop by the flower shop and buy something.” 

He knows zero stuff about flowers, and he has zero desire to start learning about it, too. But his mother is a wonderful woman who’s raised both him and Gou by herself since his Dad died, who works so hard so that Rin can attend a high school famous for its swimming club, who sits and stays and listens when Rin holes himself inside his room on the days Haruka beats his time. Flowers are the least he could do, and what better occassion to start than Christmas? 

So he drops by the flower shop on his way home, feeling out of place in the midst of soft pastel colors and sweet scents. He pulls his cap lower, despite the fact that his hair is still damp, and marches up to the closest part-time worker. 

“Yes?” 

Rin looks up—it’s that one part-timer, he notices. That one who reminds him of a killer whale. The one Rin sees most often, taking care of the flowers put on the view outside the shop, sometimes when Rin passes the shop so early for morning practice, or in the afternoon after Rin finishes club. The one with soft brown hair and an equally soft pair of eyes, with shoulders as broad as Captain Mikoshiba, and a back so straight Rin thinks he’d be awesome if he does backstroke. 

The one that, if Rin’s memory serves him right, is called Makoto-kun. 

“I’m, uh,” he looks around for a second, scowling at the way he seems to clash with everything in the shop. “Looking for flowers. For my mom.” 

The part-timer—Tachibana Makoto, Rin notes, when he catches a glance of his nametag—smiles. “Christmas, right? Well, we have some exceptionally beautiful lilies this month, but we also have some irises, if you’re interested. White carnations and lilacs are usually popular, too.” 

“Mmm. I’ll just—take whichever seems best for the occasion,” He doesn’t even understand the difference. Tachibana studies him for a bit—is that a tiny frown on his face? Whatever. 

“Well then, please wait a second.” 

Rin gives a nonchalant nod, fishing out his phone to kill the time, but he barely unlocks the screen when Tachibana is back, a wide smile on his face, a small pot of blooming azaleas in his arms. 

Rin blinks. 

“Temperance,” Tachibana says, “symbolizes mothers best. Rei, could you take it from here?” 

Rin is baffled, thinking that he’s probably has just been chided, but he doesn’t even feel bad. Not even when a younger-looking part-timer whose nametag says his name is Ryuugazaki Rei takes over his purchase. He stares at Tachibana’s back, not quite comprehending about what just happened. 

He ends up taking the blooming azaleas and brings them home. His mom looks at the azaleas for a long while with a soft smile, and Rin thinks there might be something in there he doesn’t understand. 

 

**——-o0o———  
**

Gou receives another bouquet of flowers. 

“Mikoshiba-san sure spends a lot in these, I kinda feel bad,” she says, bringing in a full bouquet of white violets. Their mother dances down from the upper floor, fawning over the beautiful color. Rin watches curiously from the couch. 

“He must be head over heels for you,” their mother giggles, plucking out a stem of violet gently off the bouquet. “White violets—innocence. How sweet.”

“He must be in love with his fantasies about Gou.” Rin snorts. “Which part of you is innocent?” 

“Oniichan!” 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

It only really starts on February, one day before his Mother’s birthday. 

This time, it’s his mother who specifically says, “I want flowers,” and both Rin and Gou stares at each other for a long while before deciding that yeah, flowers sound good. None of them has the time to look for proper presents anyway, and if that’s what their mother wants, who are they to deny? 

Gou always goes home before practice ends despite her protests, because Rin tells her to. He doesn’t want any damp swimmer near his sister, especially the one with the title of Captain. It’s inevitable during practice—Gou’s a manager, she takes care of everyone, so when Mikoshiba moves over to her and makes her laugh, Rin can only resort to deadly glares. Afterschool is a whole another story. 

He rejects Nagisa’s invitation for burgers after practice, spends his shower by thinking about Haruka’s form in the water and making notes on how to be better, and ignores Haruka completely. The water clings to his bangs even as he makes his way out of the school grounds and starts jogging. Haruka’s a safe meter behind, he knows, but he decidedly doesn’t turn to look at him when he stops by the flower shop and enters. 

From inside, he watches Haruka pauses before the shop, a rare, thoughtful look on his face, before continuing on his way without so much a glance back. 

“Welcome,” It’s Tachibana again, Rin notices, closing their distance with quick, practical steps. There’s his usual smile, and the gentle eyes the color of a deep lake. “Can I help you?” 

“Oh. I’m looking for flowers, my mom’s birthday.” Rin pauses, remembers the last time he comes, and tentatively adds, “uhh. Any suggestion, or—“ 

Maybe he’s only imagining it, but it seems Tachibana’s smile widen. “Of course. It’s February, so your mother’s flower is iris.” He slips past Rin’s side, plucks a purple flower from somewhere behind him and offers it to Rin. “A bouquet of irises, I’d suggest.” 

Rin stares at the iris in his hand. “What do those mean?” 

“The bringer of spring. Respect, honor, wisdom, hope. Valor.” Tachibana answers like he’s reciting off a book, and Rin wonders how he remembers all those meanings of flowers. “What kind of person is she? Your Mother, I mean?” 

“She’s—a single mother. My Dad died when I was little, so she raised me and my sister all by herself.” Rin mutters. “She’s bright and cheerful, kind of overbearing, sometimes. And beautiful. And she loves flowers.” 

A thoughtful look flits across Tachibana’s face even as he moves about, plucking stems from here and there. “Iris,” he says, slowly making his way back towards Rin to show him the handful of flowers in his arm. “There’re always belladonna lilies, which symbolizes splendid beauty. Or red chrysanthemums, those simply means love. Roses are a good choice, too.” 

Rin stares at the vibrant colors, raising his fingers to touch them reverently. They look fragile, each of their petals feels so easy to break, but at the same time captivating. He turns to the last stem Tachibana holds in his other hand, and asks, “what about this?” 

“My mother’s personal favorite. They’re lilacs, which signifies the love between mom and child.” Tachibana twirls the stem between his fingers, traps it between their thumbs when he finds Rin’s hand. “Or do you have any flower in mind?” 

Rin’s brain fumbles. What the fuck. “What—what about orchids? She loves orchids.” 

“That’s great, too. They symbolize refinement and beauty, but I think it suits mother’s day more than your mom’s birthday. They’re also more expensive.”Tachibana leans forward, eyes dancing in zest. “So, which one?” 

“I—“ Rin takes a step back, tries to regain his composure. Well, Tachibana certainly wans’t this friendly the first time Rin dropped by. “I—okay, irises. They’re—that’s good. With lilacs, and—some belladonna lilies.” 

It’s quite a fascinating contrast, to see how Tachibana’s long, huge fingers move amidst the fragile stems of flowers without snapping them into halves. The way ribbons fall between his middle finger and thumb, or the way the flowers seem to bend under Tachibana’s guiding palm. It’s weird that Rin finds himself unable to look away—perhaps it’s the massive difference between Tachibana’s strong hands and the flowers, he isn’t sure. 

Tachibana puts a coreopsis on the center of the bouquet. “On the house,” he says, smiling. “Because you said your mom is bright and cheerful. Who should I address the card to?” 

Rin chooses not to comment on the additional flower. “Matsuoka. Matsuoka Mieko, from Matsuoka Rin.”

“Matsuoka—“ Tachibana’s hand stills. “Matsuoka? Is there any chance you might know of a Matsuoka Gou?” 

“Gou—? You mean, my sister?” 

“Sister?! I thought it was a guy!” Makoto looks surprised. “That’s an uncommon name for a girl, isn’t it? Mikoshiba never said anything, too—I thought he’s been trying to woo some younger guy. That’s your sister?” 

“You know her? Wait, you know Captain Mikoshiba?” Rin pauses, and backtracks quickly. “This is where he buys flowers?” 

“Yeah. He’s been a regular here since a few months back. He always asks for a bouquet of flowers, I’ve been helping him choose what flowers to send. Matsuoka Gou is a unique name, so I keep remembering it.” 

Rin stares at him. Tachibana stares back, hesitant, then slowly hands Rin the bouquet. 

“Come again.” 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

“Captain,” he drawls when he passes Mikoshiba in front of the staff room the next day. “Sending flowers to girls are kinda outdated, don’t you think?” 

Mikoshiba laughs at him pointedly, and says, “Matsuoka, for a romantic, you sure still needs to learn a lot.” 

He ruffles Rin’s hair and leaves, just like that, and Rin is left dumbfounded. 

 

**—-o0o——  
**

One one foggy morning, Rin goes to school too early and bumps into Tachibana before he even reaches the flower shop. 

Tachibana, who’s wearing his school uniform and has a bag slung on one shoulder. 

“Matsuoka! You’re exceptionally early,” Tachibana greets him in surprise, and Rin watches muscles ripples under the white uniform. He swallows once, then looks up to direct an incredulous glare at Tachibana.

“Why the fuck are you wearing my school uniform?” 

“What?” Tachibana blinks. “I—what?” 

“Aren’t you a college student?” 

The laughter that rings in Rin’s ears is as clear as the rush of the river just to their left. Rin scowls, watches as Tachibana tries to suppress his laugh into chuckles, watches the way his whole figure seem to shake from the laughter, and surprises himself when the word adorable finds its way to his mind. 

Rin’s frown deepens. Again, what the fuck. 

“S-sorry, I just—wait, you never know?” Tachibana presses one hand onto his eyes, and Rin thinks he sees a tear rolling down the left cheek. “Matsuoka, we’re in the same year.” 

Rin feels the heat crawling up his face, literally. “I—well, it’s your fault because you’re indistinguishable from other students!” he huffs, which is a fucking lie because Tachibana is anything but indistinguishable. For starters, he is huge. Almost as tall and broad as Captain Mikoshiba. How did Rin even miss him before? 

Tachibana stares at him, seemingly amused. “Am I? I thought you knew. You always look over to the shop whenever I’m outside and you passed.” 

“That’s because you look like an orca,” Rin says dismissively. Tachibana pauses on his steps, looks at him funny, and blurts out, “What?” 

What, indeed, Rin thinks, and decides to not say a word until they reach the flower shop where Tachibana works for an hour before going to school. 

He spends the rest of the trip alone to school wondering which one Tachibana’s class is. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

He blames his curiosity as the reason he drops by the shop after practice. 

Tachibana’s outside this time, and he brightens up visibly at the sight of Rin. It sends something warm into his chest, which Rin decisively shakes off. 

“Here to buy some more flowers, Matsuoka?” Tachibana steps over, arms around a bouquet of flowers he obviously has just picked. “We have some new deliveries today, they’re interesting.” 

Rin shakes his head, eyes the flowers suspiciously. There are red roses, and Rin doesn’t need to be an expert in the language of flowers to know what they symbolize. “Tell me those aren’t for my sister.” 

“They aren’t for your sister,” Tachibana says, but amusement is clear in his gaze. Rin narrows his eyes, and the taller boy laughs. “You’re unexpectedly protective of your siste, aren’t you, Matsuoka?” 

“Get rid of the red roses, those are too early for her,” Rin orders. Tachibana hums lightly, gestures for Rin to follow him inside while picking the red roses off the bouquet. Rin obliges, glances over to the other part-timer when he steps inside. Rei, he remembers—and the younger-looking boy bows to him. 

“Ryuugazaki Rei. He’s a year under us, you know,” Tachibana tells him. His voice is holding a note of laughter. “Just in case you find him indistinguishable.” 

“Shut up,” Rin grumbles, leaning on the counter and reaches out to take the one red rose left in the bouquet. “Captain sure is confident as fuck, sending red roses already.” 

“After about fifteen bouquets he sends to your sister? I’d say that’s granted,” Tachibana replies, hands busy picking some other flowers to replace the red roses. “You’re lucky Mikoshiba-san trusts me to change his arrangement, or I wouldn’t be doing this.” 

Rin snorts. “He’s lucky I caught the red roses. Gou would throw them to the trash if she saw them. She’s merely indulging him right now.” He pauses, sees the slight frown on Tachibana’s face. “She doesn’t throw the flowers she gets, idiot. She takes care of them. I’m just saying she would if she gets red roses.” 

The frown clears off. “I take that in mind,” Tachibana’s tone is back to that light, easy one. “So, you’re here because you want to know what Mikoshiba-san’s going to send your sister.” 

Rin blinks, feels the relief spreading off his chest because now he has a reason. Fucking yeah. “More or less.” 

“Well,” Tachibana shrugs, “I suppose I can take time for that. Rei’s more than capable to handle one or two customers, and Ama-chan won’t mind.” He lowers the bouquet, shows Rin the flowers in the arrangement. “These ones, they’re poinsettia. Since your sister’s the swimming club manager, I figured this fits her.” 

“Really? Because white violets were so not her.” 

Tachibana chuckles. “You’re just saying that because she’s your sister and you don’t want to admit that she’s adorable,” he gently flicks Rin’s finger away when Rin reaches out to touch a petal. “No touching, these are fragile.”

Rin draws back his fingers with a scowl. 

“Poinsettia means being a good cheer. Mikoshiba wanted to say that she cheers him up, so he picked this one.” The bouquet shifts, and Rin finds himself facing a bunch of leaves with tiny pink flowers. “These are motherworts. They’re actually wildflowers, but they symbolize concealed love.” 

Rin makes a face. “He’s giving wildflowers to my sister?” 

“As traditional herbs, they can be used for easing menstrual cramps.” 

It startles a laugh out of Rin, one that’s rough and surprised, and Rin clamps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. 

Tachibana’s gaze falls on him, soft and gentle and understanding, and his smile sends warmth crawling on Rin’s cheeks. 

“That’s rare,” Tachibana says, laughter hovering behind every word. “To see you laugh.” 

“Shut it,” Rin mutters under his breath, averting his eyes somewhere else, and glares at the amused look Ryuugazaki sends him. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

It happens on one day when Rin drops by the shop, shoulders tensed and shadows prominent on his face. Tachibana takes a look and offers him tea, which Rin refuses. 

“Are you okay?” Tachibana asks. Rin shrugs. 

“Tomorrow’s the prefectural tournament.” He clenches his fist, resolutely keeps his gaze on a bunch of orchids. Ryuugazaki passes by, fussing with those orchids like he’s not satisfied with how they’re positioned, and Rin thinks of the same way he fusses over his form and techniques. “I still can’t get my form right.” 

Tachibana hums softly. “Did your time worsen?” 

“No,” Rin makes a face. “I won’t allow it to come to that.” 

“Then it’ll be fine,” Tachibana’s palm is large and heavy on Rin’s shoulder, some kind of anchor that makes Rin feel safe to unclench his fist. “Since it’s Rin, it’ll be fine.” 

Rin starts, whips his head around so fast he gets dizzy, but Tachibana is already looking away, busy with something under the counter. When he comes back up, there’s a white, bell-like flower in his hand, and Rin watchs as Tachibana puts it on the counter. “It’s white heather, of the genus cassiope.” 

His heart is doing the weird flip-flop thing, Rin thinks, and he tries his hardest not to let the heat goes up his face. 

“Good luck, Rin.” 

 _I am so fucked_ , Rin realizes helplessly, because he’s falling so hard and fast, it’s not even funny. 

 

**——-o0o——-**

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked Hazuki Nagisa. Just because the younger boy actually dates Ryuugazaki and happpens to be in the swim club, Hazuki—Nagisa, he keeps insisting—doesn’t seem like his mind is actually on earth most of the time. 

But this kid is frightening in the water, Rin reminds himself. He shouldn’t underestimate him. Probably. 

“Well, give him flowers, of course!” Nagisa exclaims. “That’s always the perfect way to confess!” 

Rin stiffens, because Nagisa’s voice is loud and the locker room is empty except for the other three people. And Captain Mikoshiba. And Haruka. 

Mikoshiba gives a loud snort of amusement. From the corner of his eyes, Rin sees Haruka turns slowly towards them. 

“Not so loud!” he hisses, but that doesn’t matter anymore because the whole room is silent now. He throws his hands, completely giving up with what seems to be his life right now. “Okay, let’s get this over with. Why flowers?” 

“Because they’re beautiful,” Nagisa says, smiling like he’s just stated the best goddamn idea ever. “Also, you’re in love with someone who part-times in a flower shop, so that only makes sense, right?” 

“Holy shit,” Mikoshiba says, eyes going round as he closes the distance between him and Rin in three long strides. “You can actually fall in love?” 

“Fuck you, Captain,” Rin says unthinkingly, and glares when Mikoshiba lightly says, “yeah, no, not interested.” 

He turns back to Nagisa, who is still beaming up at him, and shakes his head. “No. I don’t even understand a fuck about flowers, why do you think it’s the perfect way to confess is just beyond me.” 

Nagisa visibly droops. “But they are,” he whines. “You just have to pick the right flowers, Rin-chan—“ and Rin’s hand itches to punch the younger boy for that nickname. “—and you know, Rei-chan wouldn’t mind helping you, I’m sure!” 

Mikoshiba’s arm finds its way around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “I wouldn’t mind helping either, if this will teach you not to underestimate love. And if you’ll let me have Gou-kun.” 

“If you don’t stop using my sister’s name and ‘-kun’ in the same sentence, I will castrate you,” Rin threatens, struggling to get the larger boy off him. Mikoshiba doesn’t even bug. “Get off me, this is disgusting.” 

Mikoshiba ignores him. “So who’s the lucky girl? It’s Sayaka-san, isn’t it? Or is it Miwa-chan? Oh, don’t tell me you fell for Ama-chan, man, she’s way off your league.” 

“No one’s off my league,” Rin snorts, pushes Mikoshiba away, and stalks off.

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

Tachibana doesn’t really have a good sense of private space. Which means Rin has to deal with sudden elevated heart rate and nearly choking on his own breath because Tachibana could just suddenly leans close so casually, unaware of Rin’s predicament, and fuck, basically falling in love with him sucks. 

And because in the end Nagisa’s suggestion keeps nagging on his mind, Rin finally dares himself to ask. 

“If you wanted to confess,” he begins, aiming for casual as he leans on the counter and taps his foot on the floor. He probably fails. “What flowers should you give to her?” 

Tachibana pauses, the spray bottles hang sadly in his hand. He blinks, once, twice, and blankly repeats, “You have someone that you like?” 

Rin shrugs. “I’m a normal high school boy who isn’t obsessed with flowers.” He pauses, remembers Haruka, and sneers. “Or water.” 

Tachibana chuckles. “Said the one who practices like he’s being possessed before the swim meet.” 

“I won, didn’t I?” Rin fires back, tells himself to forget the fact that Haruka beats him in 100 meter free style. “Anyway, that’s another story. So, tell me.” 

“Ever the romantic, aren’t you, Rin?” Tachibana gives another chuckle, but this one sounds rather dry. Rin frowns, but decides not to say anything, because Tachibana’s picking flowers now, just like he always does whenever he thinks Rin is interested in learning about them. He comes back with four different flowers, two in each hands. 

Rin touches the petals. For once, Tachibana lets him. 

A white tulip. “These are pretty common, I guess,” Tachibana admits, the tip of his forefinger tracing the lines of the petal, and Rin holds his breath when their fingers touch. “Tulips, of any color, signifies love. It could also mean fame, but the first meaning is more common.” Tachibana takes Rin’s finger and places it on the other flower—a red rose, of course. “You know this one.” 

“Yeah, a pretty grand gesture,” Rin mutters under his breath. Tachibana laughs. 

“There’s also red peony,” Tachibana offers the first flower in his right hand. “They signify devotion, which is perfect if you’re about to propose, but I don’t think you’re going that far, yet.” 

“You’re having fun,” Rin accuses. “You’re making fun of me and you’re having fun for that. You’re horrible.” 

“I’m not,” Tachibana grins though, and Rin thinks about how ridiculous it is that he finds Tachibana’s grin infectious. “There’s also honeysuckle, which symbolize the bond of love, and that’s pretty much what we have right now.” He cocks his head towards the front of the store. “Unless you want to take the yellow acacia—that one means secret love, you know. Ama-chan’s favorite, though. Which one do you want?” 

That yellow acacia probably suits him best, Rin thinks as he stares at the flowers. A love that needs to stay secret, because even though Rin knows that Tachibana doesn’t have anything against homosexuality, he’s pretty sure Tachibana doesn’t swing that way. Then the clock chimes six, and he realizes that he needs to go get the groceries because Gou’s forgotten about it. “I don’t know, I don’t really understand this kind of thing,” he pushes the flowers back onto Tachibana’s chest. “I’d probably just resort to tulips, I dunno.” 

“Come again anytime, then. Or you should just, you know, get a part time job here.” Tachibana moves over, finally giving Rin the space he needs to breathe normally. Rin snatches his bag off the counter and waves a hand lightly. He’s just about to step outside when Tachibana’s voice comes again, “Rin.” 

He turns. “Huh?” 

Tachibana hovers around the counter, hesitating, his shadow a large blanket over Rin’s figure, like a continuous uneven line that binds Rin’s feelings onto this place. Rin swallows, keeps his hands in fists so he wouldn’t reach out, because Tachibana actually look small despite his huge body, and something in Rin’s chest is trying to leap out, to keep Tachibana’s smiles, to banish that expression. 

Tachibana takes his hand instead, and Rin fails to breathe. 

“I found this the other day,” something soft presses onto his palm. “I’m giving this to you.” 

Tachibana’s eyes aren’t the color of a deep lake, Rin realizes. It’s the the color of young leaves, the color that signifies spring and the coming of young buds, of hope, of life. 

“I—“ Rin pauses, takes a deep breath, and opens his hand. 

It’s a tiny four-leaved clover. 

Rin doesn’t know what it means, doesn’t think he wants to know, because it probably has something to do with good luck or something (that’s what the myth is about, right? Fuck), because a good friend cheers on his friend when he’s about to confess. So he gives Tachibana a terse smile instead, and says, “Thank you.” 

A pause, a split-second in which Rin decides. 

“Makoto.” 

The sight of Tachibana’s eyes lighting up softly follows him all day until he goes to bed. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

He tries borrowing money from Gou, but ended up being laughed at really loudly by his so-called baby sister after stating what he needs the money for. Their mother comes over because Gou is wheezing like she can’t get enough oxygen, and when Rin tells her that he wants to buy red roses, their mother merely smiles and says she’ll give her extra money if Rin would spend the weekend cleaning the bath. 

Bless her. 

He puts  the four-leaved clover inside a tiny plastic bag and sticks it behind the picture of his dad and his swimming team with a clear tape. When he comes out, Gou is on the front door, a bouquet of white tulips and red peonies in her arms, and Rin glares at it like it’s personally offended him. 

Goddammit, Mikoshiba. 

“Oniichan,” Gou calls when she looks up, and Rin is taken aback at the shade of soft red on Gou’s cheeks. Her voice is quiet in a way Rin hasn’t ever heard, thoughtful and careful and perhaps a little scared, and Rin wants to throw that bouquet away, because this is his baby sister, and he doesn’t think Captain Mikoshiba deserves this little gem that Rin’s kept away from harm since he was little. He doesn’t think anyone would ever deserve Gou. 

But the red dusting Gou’s face tells him another story, so Rin swallows everything back, and tells her, “Good for you, Gou.” 

Gou’s whole face lightens up as she beams up at him. “Thanks,” she chimes, hugging the flowers close to her chest. Rin grunts and affirmative, lets Gou worms her way into the crook of his arm, and plucks a red peony off the bouquet. Gou makes a helf-hearted protesting noise, but she doesn’t move to stop him. 

Rin twirls the flower in his fingers. “I’m still going to punch him on the face once.” 

“You’re horrible,” Gou says, but she’s laughing, so Rin thinks it doesn’t matter. 

 

**——-o0o——-**

The day he punches Captain Mikoshiba on the face when he sees him asking Gou on a date is the day Rin gets his heart broken. 

It’s the day he steps into the flower shop, intending to buy a bunch of red roses, and sees Makoto’s arm slung around Haruka’s shoulders; the taller boy laughing whole-heartedly, his whole face bright and warm and happy, and Rin simply freezes on the doorstep, staring at them unblinkingly. 

“Ah,” Haruka says, and that’s when Makoto finally turns to see Rin. He smiles, still obviously happier than usual, even as he waves at Rin and calls out Rin’s name, but Rin steps back, turns around, and resolutely walks away.

He thinks he hears Makoto’s voice calling him, but he doesn’t stop to look back. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

Nagisa says Makoto and Haruka are in the same class, and have been friends since they were babies, probably. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t know, Rin-chan,” the blond comments. Rin is too tired and annoyed to even react at the nickname. “Mako-chan sometimes drop by the club before he goes over to the shop. Also he often accompanies Haru-chan when he’s training in the public pool. They go running at the hill on the west on weekends, too.” 

No wonder Makoto’s got such great muscles, Rin thinks. He should’ve paid more attention . At least then he might have been able to protect himself. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

He doesn’t drop by the flower shop. He messes up his schedule so he wouldn’t have to see Makoto out working on the shop’s terrace in the mornings, even though that means he’s giving a chance for Mikoshiba to shout at him because he’s late for morning practices. 

The easiest way to forget someone is to not see them forever. 

He doesn’t count how many days has passed, doesn’t count how many times he’s been late for morning practice, until Mikoshiba jostles him on the locker room and says, “I’m going to kick you off the team if you’re late tomorrow morning.” 

Rin gives him an incredulous look. “There’s no such rule.” 

“I’m the rule.” Mikoshiba snorts and elbows Rin’s midriff gently. “So. The person that you’re in love with—“ 

“Doesn’t matter,” Rin bites out. Mikoshiba stares at him for a second, then nods in understanding. 

“Guess I won, then,” he steps away from Rin, and Rin frowns because he doesn’t remember having a fucking competition with the Captain, but then again this whole swimming club is made of insane human beings, so Rin would never know. 

He finishes shoving his stuff into his bag, turns around, and finds himself face to face with Nanase Haruka. 

He growls. Haruka stares impassively. 

“Let’s race, Rin,” the dark-haired boy says, thrusting a pair of goggles onto Rin’s chest, and leads him out to the pool. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

Haruka wins, only barely. Rin slaps the water surface in irritation, because fuck this. 

Maybe he should stop swimming, too. 

“It’s Makoto, isn’t it,” Haruka says, and Rin freezes. The dark-haired boy turns to him slowly, and the water seems like it’s parting around him, giving him room to move, like Haruka’s been born in the water, and Rin envies that. “Makoto. The one that you fell in love with.” 

Rin makes a ‘tch’ sound. “Doesn’t matter.” 

“If you say it doesn’t matter,” Haruka begins, and his eyes are narrowed, his voice gaining on edge, and belatedly realizes that Haruka is angry. “I’m going to make you regret it.” 

“What does it matter to you?” Rin barks, frustration and anger giving the power he craves, even as he distances himself away from Haruka in caution. “He wouldn’t care anyway. You’re there. He’s not going to care!” 

Haruka shakes his head, and Rin watches the droplets of water clinging to his hair flung away. “You’re both idiots,” Haruka tells him. Rin tenses, barely reigning back the fire exploding in his chest. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Mikoshiba coming over, alerted by Rin’s previous yell. Fuck this, Rin thinks, and pulls himself out of the water before he hurls himself at Haruka. 

“What’s going on here?” Mikoshiba asks. Rin swats at him. Haruka just looks up and says, “The four-leaved clover.” 

Rin pauses. “What?” 

“Makoto gave you that, didn’t he?” Haruka shrugs, relaxing back and lets the water carries him gently. “Also, Makoto actually likes roses.” And just like that, he flips his body over and front crawls away to the other side of the pool. 

Rin gapes at him. Mikoshiba pushes him back into the pool, and Rin falls in, splashing the water every where. He splutters when he surfaces, glaring at his Captain. Mikoshiba’s lips are thin. 

“You are an idiot.” Mikoshiba barks. “Four-leaved clovers have only got one meaning, dumbass. It’s  _‘be mine’_!” 

 _You’re kidding_ , Rin thinks, but something in his chest soars, and the heat crawls up his neck, his cheeks, back to his ears, but he doesn’t even care. 

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

It’s Ryuugazaki who stands behind the counter when Rin steps in. 

“Welcome,” Ryuugazaki  greets, a small smile under the book he’s holding. “You’re early. Makoto-senpai isn’t here, yet.” 

Rin fishes out his wallet and tosses it to Ryuugazaki. “Red roses,” he says, already wandering over to where the dark red flowers are. “How many do you think I’d get?” 

Ryuugazaki chuckles. “I’m pretty sure Ama-chan wouldn’t mind if you borrow some.” 

 

**——-o0o——-**

When he comes back to the shop, Makoto looks small again. Rin doesn’t like that. 

“Hey,” he says from where he stands under the yellow acacia tree, swallowing back the bile in his throat, because he’s not even sure if he’s still got a chance after everything. Makoto’s practically confessed before Rin did, and Rin never even answered. It’s like a ridiculous afternoon drama, Rin muses, and the thought makes his lips twitch up. 

“Rin—“ the taller boy looks surprised, even as his hand fumbles with a small paper bag clutched close to his chest. The edges of his jeans are damp, oddly enough, and he looks haggard. “You’re—sorry, I’ve been wondering where you’ve been, lately. I—are you busy? I think—I think I have things I need to talk with you—“ 

“Makoto,” Rin says, but Makoto shakes his head. 

“I can’t just do this,” he says, despair thick in his voice. “I mean, I’m not supposed to, I have this bad habit, you see. Haru told me I should stop, but I think this is me, this is what I need, and I just. “ He inhales sharply. “There are people. People that I see as—as part of myself. Like my legs and my arms. My possessions, things I have to take care of, the best I could do. I don’t know if you could understand, but—“ 

“Makoto,” Rin tries. 

“There’s Haru. Haru’s like that—he’s mine, my possession, the way my siblings are. Like the goldfish, and the flowers here. But they’re different. You’re different.” Makoto’s closing the distance between them in long strides quickly, and Rin defiantly straightens up, even when Makoto leans over close and sighs. “I can’t find any four-leaved ones.”

Rin swallows. “Makoto—” 

“Rin,” Makoto breathes, knuckles white around the tiny paper bag he still clutches on. “I’m sorry. Whatever it is, I’m sorry. I’m really sor—“ he catches his breath, right when Rin’s fist bumps his chest, and Rin glares at him. 

“Don’t say sorry if you don’t know what you did wrong, idiot,” he grumbles. “Anyway, rather than that, I’ve got—here. Appreciate this, okay, because it’s freaking expensive, I don’t get how the Captain spend so much money on these things, fuck—here.” 

The look on Makoto’s face when the bouquet of red roses presents itself before him is priceless. Rin wonders if he should send Nagisa a fruit basket.

And then Makoto starts laughing helplessly. 

“Okay,” Rin says, because his face is aflame right now and it’s ridiculous, he’s so fucking annoyed at everything. At Nagisa, at Ryuugazaki, at Haruka, at fucking Makoto, and basically at the whole world. “Right. Go ahead and laugh. Do you have any idea how much I’d have to do when I get home?” 

“I,” Makoto says, dissolves back into chuckles, and leanes forward, resting his forehead on Rin’s shoulder like it’s the normal thing to do when you got confessed to. “I just. I’ve been. We’ve been.” 

“Idiots, yeah. Fuck you very much, Makoto.” 

The laughter stops. “Is that serious?” 

Rin freezes, and Makoto laughs again; that one laugh that Rin really likes, the one that makes his whole body shakes, even as Makoto’s arms envelopes him in a hug, and Rin clings, buries his burning face in the crook of Makoto’s neck, and thinks of the soft pastel colors, the vibrant petals, the sweet scent of flowers, and how everything clashes with his existence.

He thinks he understands how Gou feels, now.

 

  
**——-o0o——-**  

When he wakes up to find a bunch of forget-me-nots under his pillow, Rin is twenty nine years old. 

“Sap,” he calls Makoto out on it, because he knows it means true love, and Makoto laughs into his hair. 

That’s okay. He’ll get to look smug when Makoto finds the red peonies he hides under the kitchen counter, anyway. 

 

**——-o0ofinitoo0o——-**


End file.
